


Blood Moon

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Horror, M/M, Other, eruri - Freeform, erwin x levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: It has been half a year that the battle of shinganshia is over and Levi fights with nightmares, until one day those nightmares become all too real. His life becomes dark and filled with the guilt he was feeling ever since Erwin died. But are those nightmares really just nightmares? One night Jean and Armin find Levi in a strange situation, but they deny what they have seen. Yet the horror grows until one day Levi draws a path of blood behind him and they hope to end this nightmare with the promise he has to fulfill. But what price does Levi has to pay?





	Blood Moon

Deep blackness surrounds him, devours him. No light can be seen no matter where he looks. Not even closing his eyes has ever been so dark. The silence around him makes him feel anxious. Something is wrong. he could fall without noticing it until he hits the ground. He could die or be dead already without anyone knowing. His breath pitches up and his skin glitters from his sweat. What? He can see his hand? A light being reflected by the tiny drops of sweat on them. 

And far in the distance is the source of it. Out of nowhere comes this light and grows stronger, blinding him now. The silence gets broken by a scream. It is his voice, but it doesn't come out of his mouth. Someone else, no he is screaming this name, but without opening his mouth, without it coming from his body. 

"Erwin!"

Once, twice, three times, four times. He calls him over and over again, before the light turns around and he can see his face clearly. Sky blue eyes, hair as golden as the sun, tall like a giant and oh so well trained. He was the man he loves, the man that brings light into his darkness. 

"Levi, come here."

The tall blonde extends his hand and for a moment it is the only visible thing. A strong palm, long fingers, slightly rough and clear marks from the reigns of his horses, a few scars on the back of it, slightly tanned from being exposed to the sun and the tiny hairs on it look soft. Levi doesn't hesitate and grabs this hand. He is drawn in with another arm sneaking around his waist, but the face he looks into isn't friendly at all. The face he loves so much turns pale, the blue eyes are surrounded by a deep red, that grows so much until tears of blood flood out of them. His smile turns into a grimace with sharp pointy teeth. And his voice as he speaks is sharp like thousand razor blades. 

"I know what you have done, Levi. It is all your fault. I died because of you. I will find you and drag you into my hell. Ahahahaha."

His laughter is shrill and a shiver runs down Levi's spine until he feels the big arm pulling him closer to the point where his spine hurts. 

"Erwin."

He struggles, but the pain only grows and when he thinks that it is finally over, Erwin dissolves in Levi's arms into a puddle of blood, straining all of Levi. Erwins words remain with him as he wakes up. 

'Because of you I died. I will find you and drag you into my hell.'

 

The night is still pitch black, but a soft light of the moon shines through his window as Levi's eyes dart around and on his body. Luckily he is not drenched in blood, but in sweat and that is still disgusting for him. His heart is still accelerating at a high speed when he goes to the laundry room to clean his clothes. He had nightmares before, but this one felt so real and he already has reproaches about his decision. Deep down he still hopes, that Erwin is alive, but he knows that that is a silly wish. However, he keeps wondering if his decision was the right one. He meant for Erwin to be finally able to rest and stop living this hell, but was that the right choice? 

Suddenly he stops in his track and the pile of clothes fall out of his hands. Right before him stands a big man, the light of the moon being reflected in his cold blue eyes. 

"Erwin?"

Levi looks left and right and everything seems normal and even Erwin looks normal. Clean clothes, upright stance and a serious look, like he always had on his face the past weeks before he died. It can't be real. Levi hesitates, but then Erwin smiles at him and a warmth comes in his eyes, that only Levi has seen in the times when they were alone. A warmth that melts his heart and he starts running to him. Never will he let him go again. 

"Erwin!"

He is real. This warmth can't be a dream. Levi's arms wrap around the torso of the big man and he can feel the body heat seeping into his skin. 

"I am so sorry Erwin. I won't let you go ever again. Erwin... I... I love you."

Finally he said it. Finally he said what he always wanted to say to him. Erwin doesn't reply anything, but he lifts Levi's face so he can look at him. Their lips inch closer and closer and Levi's heart pounces hard in his chest. He can hear his blood rushing in his ear. They are so close to exchange their first kiss when it happens again. Erwin dissolves in blood again and gushes all over his face and body. Levi is red from head to toe and looks up into a blood red moon shining threatening upon him. 

"You killed me Levi."

His words hang in the night, but unlike his dream before it is his voice, full of love. Levi stares in the sky and the moon seems to grow bigger and bigger almost devouring him. The blood reeks of metal and drips down on the ground resonating loudly in his ear. This can't be real, no way. Levi is frozen to the spot. 

"Corporal? Why are you here? "

A familiar voice calls out for him, but he can see nothing besides the bloody moon, that is still whispering lovely threats his way. 

"Corporal... Corporal?... Levi hey."

Jean touches Levi's arm, but Levi turns around immediately and slaps his hand away with a deadly glare in his eyes. In his world his face is smeared with blood and his eyes glare pale blue with a hin of red light from the moon in it, but for Jean Levi looks normal and glares with no reason at him the pale moonlight shimmering in his eyes. 

"Woah no reason to be so aggressive."

Levi blinks, once, twice, but the vision infront of him doesn't change. Jeans face is a grimace half rotten, pieces are missing out and his eyes are filled with blood and lifeless. What he is saying sound for Levi like this:

"You doomed us all. It's your fault that we die."

Levis eyes widen in horror and he steps back. His body is shaking. He never feared anything, that he can fight, but he can't fight his own mind. He can't fight this guilt that he is feeling everytime he loses someone dear to him. 

"Corporal what is wrong?"

Jean is obviously confused about Levi's actions, but his confusion looks like a threat to Levi. The closer Jean comes to more pieces of his face and body rot away. Levi would have drawn a small knife, if he wouldn't have needed to change his clothes before. Never has he been careless, but since his decision and Erwins death, he has been all over the place. 

"St-step back... It isn't my fault. I..... I had to."

And there right infront of Jean Levi breaks out in tears. Never would he have done this infront of a rookie, but he is in his own nightmare. In a hell on earth. The red light paints hunting dark shadows on the ground and between the woods behind him. Jeans voice rings in his ears and the sweet voice of Erwin hangs in the air as well, then there comes another voice blaming him for the deaths of Erwin and his comrades and all pile up until he turns on his heels and runs into the woods. His hands try to cover his ears and lock the voices out, but they keep getting louder and louder. 

"It's your fault. We all die because of you. You killed the man you love. You did it....Murderer."

Jean and Armin are left behind puzzled about what just happened before their eyes. 

 

Levi runs mindless in the woods and there is the blackness again. The all devouring blackness, but instead of the bright white light, there is only the threat of the blood red moon. Huge drops of blood splat around him and each puddle forms into one of his lost comrades, his mother, his uncle and finally the moon forms into Erwin and descends down infront of Levi. Love is in his blue shining eyes and his bloody hand extends to caress Levi's cheek. 

"Levi. Welcome in my hell. Soon you will be with me again. Your death will be the last act in my existence. You are meant to be with me Levi."

Erwins voice is sweet just like his look. His touch is soft on Levi's cheek and Levi's heart flutters, but if this is Erwins hell he doesn't want it. Erwin wouldn't drag him into this. This can't be real. 

"Erwin."

His voice is thin and full of despair, but Erwin doesn't let him go. His bloody arms hold him tight, so tight that he hears and feels his ribs giving way. 

"You will always be with me."

Tighter his grip grows and a rip breaks loudly. 

"Argh, Erwin. You hurt me."

Levi hisses through his teeth. 

"You killed me Levi. What is a bit of pain?"

Crack. Another rib breaks sending terrible pain through Levi. With each rib that Erwin's strong arms break a part of Levi's heart breaks as well. The man he loves so much breaks bone after bone, sending Levi into a pit of pain mixed with the horrorfying bloody face of his half rotten friends and family. 

All are there Kenny and Kuchel Isabel and Farlan, Petra, Olou, Gunter, Eld, Mike, Nanaba, their whole squad, many other soldiers of the survey corps and of course Erwin with his blue eyes in the puddle of red. 

Crack! Levi's spine is broken and his legs go limb. He clings on Erwins shoulders, but can't find a hold on him, because of the blood he is drenched in and he falls to the ground whimpering before his lover. 

"Erwin please."

"What? Levi? What do you want?"

"End it please."

The laughter of Erwin is not his. It's horrorfying and echoes through the wood alarming Armin and Jean. 

The both of them rush to the source of the laughter and stop in track as they see the last remains of a bloody figure leaving the body on the ground. A grin and blue eyes in the blood vanish up into the sky again painting the moons shortly red again before turning back to the normal pale shimmer. The shock is deep in them and Armin tires to figure out what he has seen there. There is no logical explanation for what he has seen. Jean is the first of them to snap out and rush over the lifeless body. 

"Corporal!! Levi!! Shit Armin come here. Levi is not breathing. Shit."

Levi lies there without moving a muscle without showing anything that he is still alive. 

"His heart is still beating. Talk to him Jean I'll go and get someone."

"Ok okay I got this. Corporal come on. Snap out if this. Shit what is wrong with you? Levi! Say something or do something, anything. We need you Levi. What about that beast titan? What about Erwins remains. You said you want to bring them back."

Jean was about to give up, but Levi suddenly looks at him, the face of Erwin still dooming over him. But Levi feels unable to move. His bones are still broken inside of him, just like his heart. 

 

Jean keeps talking to him and trying to get a reaction out of him, but despite that one time while mentioning Erwins bones, he didn't receives a reaction. Arming comes back with Hanji on his heels and a medical team. 

"Oh my Levi! No no no Levi! Is he?"

"No he is still alive."

"Levii!!!"

Hanji almost cries out and as unbelievable as it sounds, she was the one to cause a reaction in him. Small tears wet his eyes, but he is still limb like a dead body. 

"Apparently he broke his leg when he ran through the wood. There he must have stumbled over that root."

In his panic Levi ran without looking into the wood and hasn't seen the root sticking out of the ground. He tripped and broke his leg, that's why he had this pain going through his body. At least that is now Armin explanation of what he has seen, but Jean refused to believe that. There was more to it. 

"Armin I really don't... "

"Not now Levi needs to be taken care of."

Levi is brought to the hospital and needs to rest until his leg is healed again. The only person he reacts to is Hanji, but in the night he has to be calmed down. Whenever he starts to drift off to a slight slumber he wakes up almost immediately screaming so loud, that everyone hears it in the hospital. 

 

"Seriously Armin, there is something wrong. You have seen that as well. This... This... Thing."

"Jean that was an imagination caused by the shock."

"Sure for both of us. We have seen the same thing Armin and why is he only reacting to Hanji and when you mention Erwin? That makes no sense!"

"I know. I know and I can't explain what it is!So shut up now."

"No I won't Levi has seen something, that frightens him so much that he isn't reacting to anything. Help me find out what it is. Please."

"Jean I have other things to do. We have a plan and no time for that. I... I"

"Armin we need him. Hanji needs him. What... What about his promise. Do you remember that?"

"He promised Erwin to take him back home, but we had no time."

"Exactly."

When they bedded Erwin to his last rest Levi didn't wanted to leave. He wanted to stay nö matter what, but Hanji was able to get a promise out of him so he was able to leave and Jean heard it by accident and told Armin later. For the first time Jean had realized what Erwin meant for Levi and he is sure that this promise is something that still lingers with him and it has been half a year already. 

"Hah fine. We will try, but we need to tell the commander first."

So they go to Hanji and tell her about their thoughts and what they have seen. 

"That sounds strange, but it would explain why he is reacting mostly when I mention Erwin. But that creature that you have seen. I am really not sure about this."

"I know Hanji, but it doesn't matter. It's just he bahved so strange in that night."

Suddenly a Cadet rushes into her office, panting hard. 

"Commander please hurry. Corporal Levi is... He is... "

 

Levi had fallen asleep again and is in his darkness again with no light. The same dream happens to him night after night, but it gets more and more frightening. This time it is so bad, that he keeps fighting against the mp soldiers, that he injured them already. He sees them as half rotten demons trying to drag him back into the glaring red moon with the blue eyes of Erwin staring at him. His surroundings are run down, overgrown with weed and it reeks of death and rotting flesh. 

"Oh no Levi! Levi shhh shhh calm down please. It's alright Levi."

Hanji is at his side to calm him down, but even against her he is fighting muttering the whole time. 

"I killed him. It was me everytime. "

"Levi, please. It wasn't your fault. Erwin wasn't there anymore. You did it for him Levi."

He keeps on struggling and tears run down his face, but his look is hard and cold.

"We will bring him home Levi. Just recover."

And with that he calms down, but his look remains cold and far away from this world. Levi doesn't sleep anymore. He doesn't need to, because Erwins red figure is with him all the time whispering threats into his ear with his sweet voice. Levi's mind is filled with a bloody Erwin glaring at him and making him feel guilty. He is about to be a broken man, that sees nothing else than his fallen comrades. Is that what the dream meant? Is this the hell Erwin went through? But if so how can his decision have been wrong? 

"You know why it was wrong. You only believe in my strength. You only love me. You never told me. Say Levi do you love me?"

"Yes."

His voice is nothing more than a whisper, but it's enough to let blood Erwin grin and sit down besides him on the bed. One bloody hand extends to Levi's cheek and leaves blood on his skin as he caresses him. 

"And I love you. Come to me Levi."

"Yes."

Levi stands up and follows the figure out of the hospital and no one stops him just as if he wasn't there. As if this blood drenched Erwin doesn't exist. He goes further and further. Out on the streets, out of the town and he keeps walking without minding his leg, without minding how he looks. The only thing he sees in the darkness around him is Erwin ilumunated by a red glow. He goes as far as the gates to shiganshia and through it. 

"Yes Levi. Look at me closely. Is this how you wanted to leave me? You forgot your promise. You forgot me for a year."

"No. No! Erwin I didn't. I couldn't.... I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Levi breaks down infront of the bed. The room is rotten, halfway destroyed and nature claimed the walls again. The air is stuffy and stinks of rotten flesh. Erwin is nothing more than bones with rotten flesh in the clothes of the survey corps. 

"I am sorry. So sorry."

"Levi. You will never forget me. Until you die I will be a part of you. I will never leave you."

His voice is a threat, but so full of love. Levi never wanted Erwin to leave him, nor does he want to forget him. 

Just when Hanji, Jean and Armin arrive Levi steps out of the ruin with a bag in his arms, where Erwins remains are in. The bloody figure of Erwin standing behind him and glaring at the three. 

"Levi. Who, who is that?"

"Oh Hanji as if you don't know who I am."

Erwins sharp voice cuts through his heart. So the reports weren't wrong. Everyone who tried to approach Levi was killed in a bloody mess. That's why it was easy for them to find Levi's way, because it was painted with blood. 

"Step out of our way or your blood will be spilled as well."

Armin and Jean step back and their horses get nervous, only Hanji remains where she is. 

"Oh really? Do you think you are the only one that is haunted like this Levi? I got them as well. They follow me everywhere, but I won't let them take over. I understand that you want to Bury him, but you could have waited some more."

"Waited? Stop fooling yourself. You could calm your monsters, because you, commander, you took your dead lover with you right away and I? I was left there to rot. I the commander!"

"Shut up Levi. You are not Erwin and Erwin isn't standing with you!"

Hanji can clearly see Erwin there, but she has seen Moblit, Mike and Nanaba before as well, but they were dead and the dead remain dead no matter what you do. 

"Levi Bury Erwin and go on with your life. You are not alone with your pain. Please. Don't leave me with this."

"HA! Ahahhahahha You are alone with this C-O-M-M-A-N-D-E-R. All alone. The only reason he is still alive is his promise and then he will join me in death!"

The monster wasn't wrong. Levi had lost his will to life and only wants to fulfill his promise. 

"Well if that's the case, then follow me until you can meet him again and fulfill your promise. "

Of course Hanji thinks about the last order of Erwin to Levi; to take down the beast titan. The grin on blood Erwins face grows and his eyes glint. 

"Good lead the way."

With that they leave to give Erwin a proper burial that is suited for a commander. 

 

The ceremony was grand and everyone was there to pay their last respect to the former commander. Many tears are shed, many heartbreaking words are being said by everyone expect Levi. When it is his turn to say goodbye he freezes before the grave. The hole in the ground is filled with blood and in the middle of it stands Erwin extending his hand towards Levi. On the sky rises a blood red moon and everyone start to mumble about this phenomenon. 

"Come Levi. Your promise if fulfilled. Join me in death."

Levi hesitates to join. A part of his heart is still clinging to this world. He still cares about Hanji and the rookies. Those brats have been in his care for so many years, that he grew attached to them and now that he can be reunited with his love, he hesitates. 

"Levi come now."

But Levi doesn't move at all. 

"Levi!"

The glare of blood Erwin turns colder the more Levi hesitates. 

"You made this promise and now you will join me in death."

The blood in the grave boils and Erwin is brought up towards Levi. Now everyone can see this blood dripping figure and how it suddenly clashes around Levi to devour him. A gasp runs through the crowd and before anyone can act the blood vanishes back into the ground and left is a lifeless body of a small man. 

"Levi!!!"

But Levi doesn't move. His pale skin, his lifeless look in his eyes and the skin that stretch over his bones make it clear, that there is no life left in him. All of him got sucked out and taken away. Levi Ackerman, humanities strongest, was taken into the darkness of death by his lover. 

 


End file.
